겨울키스
by RoseFlora
Summary: 겨울키스 means 'Winter Kiss'.


그 날은 겨울이 살랑이는 날이었다.

Scorpius Malfoy X Harry Potter

겨울키스

by Crisis

RoseFlora

이러면 안 돼. 지긋한 다짐이 꼭 감은 눈 뒤로 언제나처럼 재생되었지만 나는 이미 알고 있었다. 수많은 재생경력을 자랑하듯 그 다짐은 싸리눈처럼 딱딱한 아스팔트 위에 흔적도 없이 사라질 것이란걸. 문제는 그 딱딱한 아스팔트에 속하는 나의 어리석고 간절한 사랑이다.

"해리…."

애절한 어린 미성과 텁텁한 갈림이 섞인 목소리가 소년이 변성기임을 알려주었다. 괴로운 듯 잘게 떨리는 성대는 그 허스키함을 견디기 힘들어보였지만 그는 꿋꿋하게 제 앞에 무릎을 꿇고 있는 사람의 이름을 불렀다.

진한 남성의 세월이 깃든 연한 녹색의 눈동자가 비뚤어짐없이 매끄러운 아몬드형 곡선을 그려낸 채 투명한 안경알 뒤에서 소년을 바라보고 있었다. 소년 또한 청회색의 나른하게 올라간 눈매를 부드럽게 아래로 드리운 채 그 녹음을 바라보았다. 소년의 부름에 화답하듯 남자가 눈을 깜빡이며 입을 열었다.

"응? 스콜."

다정히 불러주는 스콜이란 애칭은 기분좋은 것이었지만 소년, 스콜피우스는 눈꼬리를 한없이 내리며 제 입술을 꼭 깨물었다. 그것을 바라보는 남자의 기색에 걱정이 스쳤다.

"…많이 아프니?"

그가 약간은 까슬한 감각의 손을 소년의 무릎에 가져다대며 물었다. 성인 남성의 손답게 크지만 부드러운 선의 그것의 끝에는 바짓단이 짓눌려 터진 구멍 사이로 드러난 새하얀 살결과 그것을 흉측하게 뒤덮은 피와 껍질이었다. 보기에도 쓰려오는 타박상에 남자가 눈살을 찌푸리며 혀를 찼다. 어서 소독해야겠어.

그에 스콜피우스는 고개를 가로저으며 제 앞에 구부려앉은 남자의 어깨의 옷깃을 움켜쥐었다. 남자는 말없이 소년의 상처 주위에 두던 손을 걷고 다시 고개를 들어 소년과 눈을 마주쳤다.

"해리, 난 괜찮아요. 거기다 그렇게 걱정하실 정돈 아니예요."

"스콜."

"어…. 그것보다 지니랑 알버스들이 집에서 기다리겠어요! 이렇게 데려다주신 것도 감사한데 더 이상 폐 끼칠 순 없는걸요."

스콜피우스의 어른스러운 말에 남자는 핏 바람빠진 웃음을 내며 굽혔던 무릎을 일으켜세웠다. 소년의 상처를 더듬던 손이 이제는 소년의 부드럽지만 추위에 꽁꽁 메마른 금발 위를 누비고 있었다. 그 아래서 보송하게 헝클어진 제 금발을 느끼며 스콜피우스는 곱게 웃음지었다.

"그대로 놔두면 흉질라. 주위에 약국에서 연고랑 밴드 사서 간단히 처치하고 들여보내줄게."

"예, 해리."

소년이 끝이 떨리는 목소리로 대답했다.

근처 머글 약국에서 응급처치용품을 사 온 해리는 밖의 벤치에 앉아서 오들거리며 저를 기다리는 소년의 모습에 미소지었다. 이런, 겨울인 것을 잊어버리고 밖에서 기다리게 했네. 그는 주위를 둘러보다 아무도 없는 것을 확인하고는 온기 마법을 두 사람의 주변에 걸었다. 따뜻한 기운이 곧 둘을 감싸왔다. 차가운 공기가 사그라진 것을 느낀 소년이 뒤를 돌아보자, 해리는 손에 들린 봉투를 흔들어보이며 소년의 곁으로 다가갔다. 포근한 눈이 따스함에 발 밑에서 뭉그러지는 느낌이 올라왔다.

"스콜, 바지 걷어봐."

그의 앞에 무릎을 꿇고 얘기하자, 스콜피우스가 허리를 굽혀 다친 쪽의 바지를 무릎 위까지 걷어올렸다. 그런 아이의 동작이 제가 부린 마법으로 전보다 부드러운 것이 확연해 그는 낮게 웃었다. 스콜피우스가 그에 눈을 말똥이며 웃음의 이유를 묻는 듯 했지만, 해리는 가볍게 고개를 가로저으며 봉지에서 과산화수소를 꺼내었다. 그것을 보자마자 소년의 눈살이 찌푸려졌는데 그게 또 귀여워 해리는 터져나오려는 웃음을 입술 끝에 부여잡고, 용액의 꼭지를 돌려 열었다. 그대로 작게 뜯은 솜에 붓고는 소년의 까진 무릎 위에 덧대자 소년이 따가움에 몸서리치며 칭얼댔다.

"으…."

"조금만 참아."

부드럽게 어르는 말에 스콜피우스는 작게 고개를 끄덕이며 제 입술을 앙물었다. 추위에 얼어있던 몸과 마음이 해리의 손 아래서 다시금 데워지고 있었다. 그의 마법 아래 공기는 따스하게 주위를 녹이고, 그의 치료하는 손길에 상처가 감각에 녹아내리며 다시금 그 따가움에 몸을 뜨겁게 했다. 쓰라림은 비단 상처가 난 무릎에서만이 아니라서 스콜피우스는 더욱 눈물을 흘리지 않으려 노력했다. 조그만 손길에도 행복을 느끼는 자신의 모습에 가슴이 시려왔다. 이 손길을 사랑해서는 안된다고 제길. 나… 난. 어쩌다가….

그러다가 결국은 제 분을 못참고 비죽이고 어린 투명한 물이 가늘게 턱을 탔다. 가냘프게 턱에 맴도던 그것은 저에게 소독과 연고 바르는 것을 마치고 회복마법을 더한 후, 밴드를 붙히려던 해리의 손등에 떨어졌다. 난데없이 허공에서 흘러온 물방울 하나에 해리의 손길이 툭하고 공중에서 멈추었다. 그가 고개를 들었다.

"…스콜…피우스?"

"…흐."

터져나오려는 울음을 두 손으로 막으며 소년은 고개를 세차게 저었다. 걱정하지 말라는 의미였다. 그러나 해리는 잔뜩 근심이 담긴 눈동자로 그를 바라보며 물었다.

"무릎말고도 아픈데가 있는거야…? 병원에 갈까? 이런, 네 아버지 말포이에게 뭐라고 말하지…."

"하…. 아니예요, 해…리. 나… 정말 괜찮으…니깐…."

간신히 울먹이는 기색을 삼키며 말을 이었지만 그는 믿는 눈치가 아니였다. 하긴 그 누가 그 눈물어린 눈동자에 비친 쓰라림을 읽지 못하겠는가. 해리가 그의 눈물을 닦아주려 긴 손가락을 뻗는 동작을 하자 스콜피우스는 체념하듯 그것을 바라봤다. 어쩐지 그가 닿자말자 터져버릴 것 같았다. 본능이 그 손길을 피하라고 아우성쳤지만, 또다른 본심은 그냥 인정하고 받아들여라고 속삭이고 있었다. 그는 눈물진 눈을 들어 겨울 하늘로 시선을 올렸다. 청아하기도 하고 탁하기도 한 하늘빛 회색 배경. 그 사이로 조그마한 것이 시야에 들어차기 시작했다. 맑으면서 뿌연 하늘 가운데로 살랑이며 떨어지는 그것이 땅에 떨어짐과 동시에 해리의 손이 스콜피우스의 눈물에 닿았다. 소년이 긴 백금색 속눈썹을 깜빡이자 아릿한 투명물이 둥글게 그 사이에서 배어나와 남자의 손가락을 적셨다. 하늘로 들려진 고개 아래로 남자의 초조한 한숨이 부셔지는 소리가 들려왔다.

"하…. 스콜?"

잔뜩 서린 걱정. 달달한 애칭. 그것들이 눈물과 뒤섞여 소년의 가슴에 파동을 일었다. 그래서 소년은 충동적으로 제 고개를 아래로 내려 남자의 입술에 내려앉았다. 놀란 숨이 멎어드는게 바로 앞에서 느껴졌다. 제 작은 입술 아래로 겨울나날에 약간 거칠어진 부드러운 입술이 존재했다. 그것이 믿겨지지 않아 그는 눈물을 한방울 다시 흘러보냈다. 남자의 손은 충격으로 굳어서 제 눈가를 더듬던 그대로 공중에 떠있었다. 그것을 대신해 이번에는 스콜피우스가 제 손을 해리의 얼굴에 가져갔다. 그는 감았던 눈을 뜨고 다시금 떼었던 입을 맞추었다. 당황어린 녹안이 지척에서 반짝였고, 그 반짝이는 표면에 제 눈동자가 반사되어 보였다.

애절하지만, 너무나도 애절한 마음이지만 소년은 여기서 포기하기로 마음먹었다. 소년이 작게 입술이 떼어지는 소리를 내며 해리의 입술에서 멀어짐과 동시에 볼에 매달려있던 눈물이 해리의 볼에 톡, 떨어졌다. 그것은 곧 소년이 흘리는 것처럼 해리의 볼을 타고 땅에 흘렀다. 여전히 말없이 동그래진 눈으로 저를 바라보는 남자에 소년이 후련하다는 듯 맑게 웃으며 말했다. 눈물로 방울진 눈꼬리를 접어 이쁘게 웃는 그의 미간은 얉게 찌푸려져 있었다.

"해리, 좋아했어요. 방금 이건 그냥… 봄이 되면 녹을 눈처럼 그렇게 잊어주세요…."

스콜피우스는 다시금 터져나오려는 울음을 참듯 고개를 하늘로 들었다. 이제는 송이송이진 것들이 방금 전보다 많은 수로 하늘에서 내려오고 있었다. 그러나 희게 뭉쳐진 결정들은 마법의 경계를 지나자말자 작은 물방울로 바뀌어 떨어졌다. 소년은 그것이 제 눈물과 마음 같다고 생각하며 다시 미소지었다. 제법 티가 날 정도로 저와 남자를 적시는 눈이었을 빗방울들을 느끼며 그는 눈을 감았다. 하늘이 대신 울어주나보다.

해리는 말없이 슬프게 웃음짓는 소년의 눈물을 다시금 닦아주었다.

그렇게 애처롭지만 이쁘게 녹아서 끝난 소년의 첫사랑과 겨울키스….

fin.

스콜피우스는 15살  
해리는 ...41살

...2021년 겨울 이야기.

해리도 스콜피우스를 좋아하지만 스콜피우스랑은 다른 사랑이예요.

예, 레옹이 마틸다를 대한 것과 비슷하게 보시면 됩니다.  
제 아들, 딸-제임스, 알버스, 릴리처럼 사랑해요. 다만 좀 더 다른 의미로 특별하죠. 그렇지만 이성으로서의 사랑은 아니랍니다. 스콜피우스는 그것을 알기에 내리는 눈과 함께 짧은 키스로 제 첫사랑을 포기합니다.

스콜피우스가 언제부터 해리에게 설렘을 느끼게 되었는지는 여러분의 상상에^^


End file.
